Arañas y Mariposas, Yaoi, Aioria x Shaka, AU, OS
by Letos-night
Summary: Un universo alterno que se mezcla con una pesadilla, y trágico final a lo que parece ser un romance.


Hola... pues aquí ando nuevamente con otro One - Shot de mi pareja favorita: Aioria X Shaka... es sumamente alternativo, y me inspriré en un cuento de Spido Freyre, de su serie "Cuentos Malvados", una escritora que les recomiendo altamente por su calidad en cuento corto.

En fin, este fic es, como ya dije, extraño... ni yo le entiendo muy bien, jajajaja... pero pues, espero que a ustedes si les guste.

Sin más, les dejo con el fic.

·

* * *

**· **

**ARAÑAS Y MARIPOSAS  
Aioria x Shaka  
One – Shot  
Contiene un leve lemon  
Advertencias: Situado en un Universo Alterno  
·  
**

**

* * *

**

·

Está de pie en medio de la lluvia, un aire congelado hiela su piel y sus huesos, la niebla nace en la laguna y se alza hasta sus rodillas acariciándolas como plumas de ángel a los niños muertos, agusanados y putrefactos, revestidos de murmullo o de silencio. Blanca y lechosa, repta entre la hierba ocultando hábilmente el tono oscuro que la noche a regalado al pasto, donde flores cancinas se congelan por el roce asfixiante y creciente del vaho, acuoso, húmedo y frío…

La lluvia es la risa de los ángeles sanguinarios y el susurro gélido del viento pasa por entre los árboles silbando melodías bucólicas que seducen a los sentidos. Mientras él, ausente, continúa de pie en el centro de la lluvia que cae a gritos desgarrados, trenzando gotas con sus hebras de oro y construyendo caminos en sus mejillas de blanca mortandad…

El oscuro atuendo brilla en leves reflejos simulando perlas extendidas sobre terciopelo nocturno… la mirada está y no está, así como la idea misma… todo perdido en una memoria de abandono; recordando suave, dócil, delicadamente, recordando aquel último intercambio de sonrisas, aquel último momento de sollozos…

Recordándose de pie bajo un único foco que zumbaba como los insectos a su luz aferrados y achicharrados uno a uno al entrar en contacto con el cristal del mismo… de pie mientras gotas de una nube distinta y desconocida se acomodaban sobre su paraguas azul cielo… de pie mientras otra criatura se iba acercando… de pie mientras el nuevo ente frente a si, vestido de índigo le terminaba… de pie mientras sus pupilas se rodeaban de lágrimas… de pie mientras el otro, inflexible, le abandonaba… de pie mientras le observaba darse la vuelta…

De rodillas cuando a gritos suplicaba por que no le dejara, y los ruegos subían hasta los cielos mismos, perdiéndose entre recuerdos de historias parecidas de amantes que abandonan y amantes abandonados… la sombrilla tocó el suelo y la lluvia gentil se convirtió en una cruel carcajada a su lamento, que martilleaba sobre sus hombros… quien se iba le miró con desprecio al tiempo que desaparecía sin respuesta a sus ruegos y con marcha impasible… abandonándole…

Y adiós…

Hoy, ahora, no hay sombrilla ni foco, tan solo la luna que baña con plata el agua de la laguna, y una lluvia que se redima al acariciarle sin prisa…

De frente al horizonte le siente, se acerca y camina con lentitud hasta situarse frente a quien por años le espera con una piel mortecina que anuncia la tragedia… desvía los ojos, incapaz de encararle, y las manos blancas cual fantasmas se posan alrededor de su cuello para quebrarlo, y ni siquiera intenta escapar… deja que la vida le abandone como él mismo abandonó a su asesino mientras seguía vivo, ahora son sus rodillas las que caen sobre la hierba mientras la niebla acaricia su pecho…

Sus esmeraldas llorosas se cierran…

Ha muerto…

**· **

**-¨--¨--¨-**

**· **

Despertó temblando… logró ahogar el grito más no así el terror en sus ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus cielos mientras lloraba despertando, con esto, a quien a su lado dormía…

**- ¿Qué te pasa? – **Le encerró entre sus brazos **– Shaka… -  
- Na… nada… nada… - **Los sollozos no cesaban **– Na… da… -  
- Shaka… por favor… mírame… - **Tomó su mentón suavemente  
**- No, no… -  
- ¿Qué soñaste? –  
- No quieres saberlo… y yo… - **Le miró con sus ojos cielo estrellados de terror **– Dime… dime que nunca vas… ¡dime que nunca vas a abandonarme! – **Se aferró al abrazo de quien le escuchaba **– Prométemelo, júrame que nunca vas a dejarme sin importar que pase… necesito que me lo digas, necesito creerlo… Aioria… júrame que siempre vas a amarme… -  
- Sha… Shaka… -  
- Por favor… dímelo… - **Enterró su albo rostro en el cuello moreno **– Dímelo… nece… necesito escucharlo y… mucho… -  
- Shaka… - **Le alejó un poco para que sus miradas se encontraran y cuidadosamente limpió sus lágrimas **– El día que yo te abandone… será solo por que he muerto… - **Colocó la mano blanca sobre su pecho **– ¿Lo sientes? Late únicamente por ti, y se que así será hasta el último de mis días… así que soy yo… soy yo quien te ruega que no me mates dejándome… -  
- A… Aioria… - **Se mordió el labio inferior  
**- Ahora si, dime… - **Le sonrió **– ¿Qué soñaste? –  
- Yo soñé… - **Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas… **- Soñé que me dejabas y entonces yo… yo te sacrificaba – **Trago pesado **– Lo… lo lamento – **Bajó el rostro  
**- No – **Tomó su mentón y le alzó la cara **– Soy yo quien lo lamenta –  
- Pero solo fue un sueño –  
- Aún así –  
- Aioria yo… - **El moreno le silenció con su índice  
**- Aún así, siempre voy a lamentarlo –  
- Mi amor… - **

Sin demasiado más que pensar el ángel pálido de cabellos de oro se lanzó en un beso desenfrenado sobre el cuerpo canela que frente a si se mantenía y que apenas pudo contenerle, de pronto, el piel canela se vio planchado sobre la cama mientras el ente blanco y más delgado se movía sobre si, besando aquellos labios con verdadera hambre de gemidos, rápidamente los dos pares de manos, los veinte falanges y dedos hicieron mancuerna para desprenderse de las molestas ropas que separaban el resto de dermis, quedaron tan solo los cuerpos desnudos que resbalaban sobre la película de sudor entre si, mientras la pasión exudante les comandaba detenerse a un paso… se regalaban mortales caricias que a un rato eran tiernas y al siguiente momento salvajes, buscando ambos la ventaja para declararse vencedores en aquella guerra de colchón… los labios contrarios bajaron a la intimidad del castaño encerrándola con lascivia… lamió todo el largo y coronó la acción con mordidas juguetonas a la base y punta provocando la locura en el que abajo seguía, los dedos canela se enredaban entre sus cabellos de sol intentando acelerar el ritmo y marcar su tiempo, pero un juego de dedos y palma de color marfil se entretuvo con ambas manazas alejándolas de los hilos dorados dejando claro quien marcaría la velocidad y secuencia… continuó con la felación pasional que arrancaba roncos gemidos al contrario, y le sintió explotar entre sus labios… se atragantó con el semen que manaba grabando el amargo sabor en sus papilas gustativas y la textura en su memoria… dejó completamente limpia la intimidad del grueso que respiraba agitado sobre la cama… con su pecho aún sudando y las mejillas sonrojadas, un labio sangrante a causa de la presión de sus propios dientes sobre la frágil piel…

El rubio se separó y se maravilló con aquella erótica visión de su compañero… se acercó a la boca lastimada por los gemidos y gritos que buscaron contenerse sin resultado claro, pues recordaba jadeos magnificando la sesión… besó con furia y deseo aquellos labios regalando un poco del sabor de la simiente antes degustada… ambos se fundieron entre tres sabores… y sus manos comenzaron nuevo trabajo de exploración de el cuerpo contrario… perdiéndose entre pliegues y cavidades, mordidas de ambos frentes y besos de ambos contingentes… era una batalla sin perdedor pues la pasión era el tesoro en discordia, y ambos la tenían en grandes cantidades y la regalaban sin egoísmo alguno…

Una ronda de sexo asfixiante e interminable se jugaba en aquel lecho blanco…

Y terminaron más exhaustos que en la madrugada cuando al departamento llegaron, sin poder levantarse para la jornada diaria… llenos de sudor y semen… de amor y deseo…

**- Tengo que irme… -  
- Pero… -  
- Lo siento Shaka… - **Se enderezó sobre el colchón **– Sabes que desearía quedarme, pero trabajo es trabajo –  
- Aioria… -  
- Nos veremos pronto –  
- ¿Cuándo? –  
- Pronto mi amor, pronto… -  
- Aioria… -  
- Dime –  
- Te amo… - **

Un nuevo beso, esta vez tierno fue el que les unió y ambos se separaron nuevamente para dar paso a su vida diaria en la cual el otro entraba y se acomodaba perfectamente…

Una semana pasó, no hubo noticias del castaño…

Era normal, pues el trabajo de continuo le requería viajes y vejaciones, incomunicaciones y sacrificios… pero tras el sueño o pesadilla, siempre había angustia en los ojos cielo de quien frente a un piano deleitaba un concierto regalando joyas a los oyentes y recibiendo ovaciones vacías sin el par de jades que usualmente le observaban desde las butacas…

Caminó de regreso a su casa…

Se echó sobre el sillón descansando la postura, oprimió un botón junto al teléfono… un mensaje _"Te veo a las once donde nos conocimos"_, la sonrisa se formó en los labios delgados, había vuelto…

Había vuelto…

A las nueve comenzó a llover…

Recordó el lugar del encuentro…

La angustia se formó en sus ojos, pasando prontamente a la duda, continuando con la furia y terminando en la incredulidad…

Tomó el paraguas azul cielo… era el único en buen estado…

Caminó por las calles mientras la lluvia parecía un canto angelical y risueño… eran risas, risas de ángeles mortecinos y cansados…

Llego al faro…

Aún llovía…

Insectos de zumbidos bajos y sordos hacían que sus tímpanos estallaran de dolor seco…

Ya goteaba desde los ojos…

A lo lejos se acercaba… portaba el traje azul oscuro…

Su semblante era serio contra las gotas que arreciaban…

Tembló…

Le había mentido y traicionado…

Se detuvo frente al ángel, y este sacó un arma de fuego…

No dio tiempo a nadie y el disparo mató todo lo vivo alrededor de si… muerte cancina y traicionera que ocasionó el derroque de las esmeraldas que incrédulas se cerraban sin poder dar a conocer nada más…

Nada más…

Sobre el suelo mojado un ramo de rosas rojas…

Una nota…

_"Perdona por no ir al concierto, te amo…"_

Un grito y una lágrima entre las gotas de lluvia que eran carcajadas histéricas frente al dolor, frente a la equivocación, frente al homicidio…

Otra bala…

Está vez a su propio pecho…

Dos muertes…

Y no más…

·

* * *

**· **

**FIN**

**· **

Ese fue... espero no haberles causado dolor de cabeza Uuu, se que ha sido algo intrincado, y sin un hilo coherente, pero este tipo de escritos siempre me dejan con un muy buen sabor de boca.

En fin, mil besos y gracias por leer.

Espero me concideren digna de agradecer sus comentarios.

Leto.


End file.
